The Youth of Asgard
by senso.yokia
Summary: Loki stars as the main character in this story of his. He, his brother and Sif and the warriors 3 are all once again children and many adventures await them in moments to come.
1. New weapon

"Thor! Give it back!" Loki yelled angrily as his brother took his potion set away.

"Make me little brother!" He called back over his shoulder.

Loki ran into the hall and followed Thor quietly into the dining room. It was set up for a special occasion with golden plates instead of the regular silver. Sif and the warriors 3 sat around the table with Odin at the head and Frigga at his right. All were smiling as Thor rushed in with the potion set and handed it to Frigga. Loki stayed hidden behind the open doors.

"I don't think he followed you, Thor." Sif said laughing. "Maybe he has a second set you forgot about."

"No, he followed. I know he did." Thor said sitting beside her. "He'll come in soon."

Loki debated for a moment before casting an illusion over himself to make him invisible and walking in. He walked to his mother before speaking.

"Promise it's not broken." His voice rang out from beside his mother without anyone seeing him.

"Then show yourself little man!" Volstaag called.

"Not until I see nothings broken."

Frigga smiled to where Loki's voice came from. "Thor, please bring your brothers set over here."

"But mother." Thor whined. "He'll just go back into his room if we give it back."

"No he won't" She said like an unspoken command. "Now bring the set over."

Thor frowned and brought it over to his mother with a few grumbles. Loki took it and opened it.

"See, I didn't break anything!" Thor said watching lazily

"Where's the mistletoe?" Loki asked and then when Thor started apologizing Loki pulled out the branch. "It's just jumbled. I can fix that."

"Brother, you're still invisible."

"I know, when you took the set I didn't think about putting on proper clothing. I'm not decent."

The warriors and Sif laughed. "Thor you should've looked at what he was wearing before you took the set!" Fandral said between laughs.

Thor blushed a bit. "I was told to get him, not clothe him."

Odin chuckled. "Come here Loki, we shall get you dressed properly."

When Odin felt pressure on his hand he stood up and walked out with Loki leaving the rest to converse to each other. Once in the hall Loki considered for a moment before speaking.

"I lied."

"I know my son."

"Why didn't you make me show myself?"

Odin smiled and looked down. "Do you know what today is?"

"Another day, just like all the others."

"No, today is very special."

"Give me a hint." Loki replied before putting his set on his desk.

"Gifts for someone very special."

Loki groaned. "Thor's getting a new sword, isn't he?"

Odin chuckled. "Not today. Today is for someone else."

"Sif?" Loki frowned when Odin shook his head. "One of the warriors 3?"

"No, you'll see who it is soon." Odin smiled brightly. "Now, if you could become visible."

Loki let himself become visible. His black hair was slicked back and his green eyes sparkled with a type of intensity that only Loki possessed. "Can I get dressed in celebration clothes instead of my lesson clothes? I don't want to use energy hiding the spill spots and tears."

Odin chuckled. "Of course." He left and waited outside the room.

Loki quickly ran to his dresser and pulled out his favourite formal wear before walking out and following his father back into the dining room. He sat in his usual seat across from Thor and joined in on the conversation between Volstaag and Thor about rabbit pelts. Soon enough they had all drank and eaten their fill so Odin began his announcement.

"As we all know, today is a very special day." Odin began. "Today is the day that my youngest son will receive his first, official weapon." He looked to Loki as he paused. "Come here son."

Loki smiled as he realized what his father was saying. He was really getting a weapon, he had proved himself worthy of a weapon. Quickly he got up and went to Odin but still showed grace like a prince.

"You have proven yourself worthy of a blade my son and if I say so myself, this one will suit you well." Odin whispered to Loki before pulling a parcel wrapped with green paper. "And to prove true to your secretive nature I have wrapped so it is only you who sees it first."

"Thank-you father." Loki grinned, taking the parcel in his hands. "I really don't have to show anyone?"

"Not unless you wish to."

His eyes lit up and he nodded. "May I go to my room and open it?"

"Yes you may." Odin smiled hugely and gripped his son's shoulder. Speaking louder he said. "Now that Loki has gotten his weapon I urge you not to bother him on its form. When he is ready, you shall see."

"But everyone saw mine." Thor whined.

"Yes, but Loki is much more secretive than you." Frigga pointed out kindly. "The weapon and how it is shown displays the personality of its user."

"So, I'm loud and showy and Loki's secretive and quiet?" Thor asked as Loki snuck off, un-noticed.

"Exactly!" Odin said happily.

"Where is Loki?" Hogun asked.

"He's gone to see his weapon."

~~~~

Loki traveled through the hall with his illusion cast once more to provide him privacy as he walked the corridor. His parcel was under his arm and when he reached his room he ran inside and jumped on his bed. Locking the door with magic, he opened his gift. Placing the paper beside him he pulled out the small weapon and held it up to the light coming through his window.

"Wow." He breathed looking upon the present with admiration.

The blade was curved like that of a scimitar and tinted a dark green but still had the gleam of forged and polished demalt seeping through and the handle was twisted until it met the pommel which had been engraved with Loki's name in Old Norse. The hilt itself was coloured like a tree's leaves at night without the moon or stars beaming down upon them, the twists revealed miniscule, almost un-seeable glints of gold. All of it was one piece with the blade and hilt separated by a black-green guard which one side went upwards and into a point while the other did the same but downwards. The guard slightly reminded Loki of a snake who had lost its head and replaced it with a tail.

Even when he set it down the blade still shone in the darkness of his shadow. The second part was the sheath. It was a black leather unlike most and had Loki's favourite animal, the snake, drawn into it with amazing elegance and precision. The top of the sheath was polished demalt with strips of steel running through out it and the bottom of the sheath was fully steel. Loki quickly put his dagger into its sheath when he heard knocking at the door.

"Brother, let me in!" Thor said banging again on the door. "I've been knocking for a minute already!"

Loki laughed and hid the dagger in his desk. "Just turn the handle, Thor. The door will open."

Thor stopped hitting the door. "I should've thought of that." He opened the door and came in.

"That is why I shall be your advisor if you become king."

"If? Is that a challenge, Loki?"

"It definitely is brother." Loki smirked. "Is there a reason you came to see me?"

"Sif met a new girl. We want the group to meet her."

"There's something else, what are you not saying?"

Thor thought for a moment. "Your blade."

Loki chuckled. Of course his brother would come first. "You want to see it?"

"Yes."

He pulled the sheath from the desk, letting the dagger stay in the desk. "I'll show you the sheath but if you tell Sif or anyone else what it looks like I'll never show you the dagger."

Thor walked over and held the sheath. "Wow, it's awesome."

"The top has that new metal the smiths found in the mountains'. I think it's called demalt. Rumour has it that it can hold more powers than even uru metal." Loki said. "And, depending on who touches it, it changes color to suit them better."

Thor touched the strange metal and became lighter. "I guess it's trying to imitate my hammer." He said smiling broadly.

Or you're just the favourite so it's saying that your future is brighter. Loki rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

**-**  
Hey fellow Loki lovers, I'm going to be writing this story all on my lonesome so reviews are great! Any ideas to who the new girl is? Come-on, you know you want to review it. :)


	2. Fighting around the new girl

So, I think their ages are more like this: Thor, Sif and the warriors 3 are around 12-13 while Loki and the new girl are between 10 and 11.  
-

Loki followed Thor from his room and into the courtyard to meet with his friends and the new girl. The halls had always been long and lit by torches which emanated light as if they were miniature suns instead. Thor's footsteps echoed through the halls as he ran while Loki's remained silent. Both boys new their way around the castle and each had a room the liked best. Loki loved the library and all the knowledge held within and Thor loved the training room since he one day wished to win a great war.

"Tell me, why does Sif want us to meet this girl?" Loki asked

"Because she's new and we should welcome her first." Thor answered

"Shouldn't mother and father be the ones to do that?"

"Not yet. We're going to be kings so we should show that we can be responsible for making newcomers feel at home." Thor said justifying his opinion.

"Suppose I don't want to be king?"

"Then you never should have entered the challenge brother!" He replied speeding up. "Last to the courtyard is rotten bilgesnipe!"

Loki chuckled and teleported in front of his brother. "You'll never win!" He smirked before teleporting a few more meters away.

"Hey, no fair!" Thor shouted

"You never put any rules!" Loki yelled back before completely disappearing from sight and into the courtyard.

Once Thor had caught up Loki smiled and started for where Sif and the warriors were. The new girl was hidden from his sights but he could tell she was there from a new voice he heard. If her voice matched her looks than she must be very pretty he thought to himself before shaking the thought from his head and putting a smile on his face.

He coughed to signal of his arrival. "Thor will be here in a moment, we had a race so he's fairly out of breath."

Hogun laughed. "Did he forget to put rules again?"

"Extremely so." Loki answered before looking back at Thor. "Hurry brother! Your kingly duties await!"

Thor stuck his tongue out before yelling back. "At least I didn't cheat!"

"All's fair in love, war and races!" He called over. "You shouldn't have expended so much energy!"

Thor grumbled but picked up his pace. He'd be damned if his brother thought him weak even if it was just stamina. "Tonight we must have a fight! Magic against might! We shall see who wins."

Loki weighed his options before replying. "What does the winner get?"

"A month of servitude from the loser." Thor said as he finally caught up.

Loki held his hand out. "Shake and we have a deal."

Thor grabbed his hand a shook it before feeling a small bit of static zip through his hand. "Brother, you find a way to control the static you find. It's a jolt when it jumps from you to me."

Loki smiled. "I shall brother, after we introduce ourselves." He said reminding Thor of why they were there.

Fandral chuckled and moved to show the new girl. "This very pretty girl is name Sigyn."

This new girl took Loki by surprise. She had blonde hair just like Sif but her face made her seem kind and gentle unlike most girls he knew. She smiled and Loki felt like melting into the background so she wouldn't see the fact that he was much more different than the others.

Thor smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Thor as you've probably heard."

"I did, thank-you." Sigyn nodded taking the offered limb and shaking

Hogun and Volstaag prodded Loki forward while Fandral spoke. "Loki, if every pretty girl is going to scare away your voice you'll never become king."

Loki shook his head and offered his hand just like his brother had done. "Sorry, I'm Loki. It's very nice to meet someone new."

Sigyn smiled and shook his hand. "Sif almost had to drag me from my house to meet you and your brother today."

Loki raised his brow. "You m'lady? I doubt someone with your looks and voice needs to be worried about meeting people."

"It's true; she even tried to fake a cold." Sif replied making the previous statement into fact.

~~~~

After a while Sigyn and Loki snuck from the group and into the library. Shelves upon shelves filled the room with ladders to reach even the highest books. Everything from children's stories to the workings of the bi-frost were in this room. Small sittings areas were littered around the room in small alcoves.

"How many have you read?" Sigyn asked.

"I'm almost through the E's of the third shelf." He answered truthfully. "I can't stand the warrior talk they start on so I sneak away and read. Father thinks it's funny and mother encourages it, she even forced Thor to read with me once."

"So how are you going to win the fight between you and your brother tonight?" Sigyn questioned, hiding that she was impressed.

"He's a fighter so if I don't get his hammer away from him I won't win. I have to take his hammer and put it far from his reach which should be easy if I can find the right spells needed."

"But only Thor can lift his hammer."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Remember when I shook his hand?" He waited to speak until Sigyn nodded. "The static was magic to help me lift his hammer."

"That's cheating!"

"It's not in the rules. Besides, if he can lift my dagger I should be able to lift his hammer." Loki responded. "I'm making it fair."

Sigyn shook her head. "Would you do this in any other fight?"

"Yes, I'm weak so I'd rather know my opponents weaknesses and strengths before I fight them."

"But you have magic. You don't have to fight, one spell and Thor would lose."

"Those spells are too destructive; I don't want to hurt Thor." Loki said magicing a book from the shelf and leafing through it.

"So you're just giving yourself the ability to use his hammer so you don't have to hurt him?" Sigyn said confused.

"Precisely. The spell will wear off after the fight and I won't be able to lift his hammer unless I do the spell again." He paused. "Which I won't."

Sigyn smiled. "Thor's just going to try to beat you senseless unless you trick him?"

"That would be a simple way of putting it, yes."

~~~~

Once the group finished their dinners they headed to the training room for the fight. In the middle of the room there was a circle of lightly coloured wood which Loki and Thor were standing on. Both boys were memorizing their plans for the fight while they waited for their friends.

"You guys gonna start soon?" Volstaag yelled impatiently.

Loki smirked, "Give Thor another minute, he looks like he needs it."

"I do not!" Thor yelled. "I could beat you without a plan if I wanted to!"

"Really?" Loki asked calmly

"Really." Thor replied getting into battle stance

"You start it than."

Thor smirked and rushed at Loki raising his hammer for a blow. As it came down Loki disappeared to be found at the other side of the ring. Thor shouted in frustration and swung as another illusion of Loki appeared. Loki chuckled as his apparition went away before jumping into the air and landing beside Thor.

"Did you forget about the magic again, brother?" Loki whispered before turning invisible.

"No." Thor lied gritting his teeth and hitting Mjolnir into the floor causing everyone to fall except for Loki who had anticipated the strike.

"Throw it towards the voice Thor." Loki said letting his voice sound as if it were from five other places. "Maybe you'll guess right."

Loki rushed behind him and hit a pressure point in his brother's neck causing Thor to fall to his knees and drop his hammer. Loki touched it and it became invisible as he carried it out of the ring and bound it with magic to the wall.

"Where is my hammer!" Thor roared as he found it had moved.

Loki teleported behind him and with a quick move stuck the blade in front of his brother's neck from behind while becoming visible. "Oh, you know, I moved it." He said smugly.

"How?" Thor asked trying to grab the blade from near his throat.

Loki bound his brother's hands to his sides with magic and spoke. "Magic brother, I know magic."

"No one can lift my hammer."

"I made a spell. It was simple enough." Loki replied. "Do you surrender?"

"Yes, I surrender." Thor sighed. "Give me back my hammer."

Loki put the dagger in its sheath and made the hammer visible. "When does the servitude start?"

"Whenever you wish."

"Good, I'll save it." Loki smiled as his last spell wore off and Thor grabbed his hammer.

Flipping the weapon in his hand he asked. "How long will you be able to wield my weapon?"

"The spell just wore off."

~~~~

Loki lay in his bed looking through his window. His room had shelves covering every wall which were stocked full of books, potions, pictures and anything else that had caught his fancy. On the ceiling there was a circular window which at noon the sun would shine above. The doors were large, almost 12 feet tall, and had ornamental engravings on them.

Tonight Loki was thinking about how he would rule if he were king. A great statue would be built of the oldest and most powerful sorcerer and endued with protective magic's to keep the people of Asgard safe. The council would have input in his decisions but the people would also be able to vote on important matters. Magic would be taught to all who were in Asgard's army. Thor would rule beside Loki and magic and might would become equal parts of Asgardian rule. Loki soon feel asleep to these thoughts and slept well until yelling sounded from the corridor.

-  
Hey! Second part here. Would you guys like me to just write when I can or make a schedule (One or two updates per week type thing)? What do you think the yelling's about? Maybe a war is starting, or frost giants are attacking, or Thor's just being a moron, or it could be something else. What do you think?


	3. Just forget

The yelling began to get louder as Odin burst through the door with Thor and Frigga. All three of them had panic clearly written on their faces.

"Loki, you and Thor must keep your mother safe." Odin said at the door as Thor and Frigga kept walking in.

"What's happening?"

"Jotunns have come into Asgard." Odin answered before leaving the room and into the darkness of the corridor.

Loki sat up for a minute in shock. "Frost giants." He whispered before snapping out of it and jumping off his bed.

Frigga held Thor close and beckoned for Loki to come and sit with them but Loki didn't listen. Instead he started placing enchantments around the room the keep anyone who wasn't family or friend out. The room soon emanated a green aura from the walls and Loki sat down with his kin. The heavy drops of rain soon turned into hail which slammed into the ceilings window with an unsteady, drum like rhythm. Lightning was unseen but the deep, rumbling, roar of thunder could be heard resounding throughout the air. Screams could be heard outside the door and Loki forced himself to not listen.

With one last, cut off, cry of pain the doors knob began to turn and Thor and Loki looked to it with hope while their mother held them closer, wanting it to be Odin to enter the room. The door opened and in the dim light of the room the shape of a tall man could be seen. It held the helm of Odin in his hand.

"Father!" Loki cried scrambling from his mother's arms. "You're alright!"

As Loki neared he saw it was not his father and yet it responded. "I can sense you are mine." It chuckled menacingly. "Hello Loptr."

Loki looked up at its face. "You are Jotunn, I am Asgardian. My name is Loki not Loptr."

It crouched before him and grabbed his arm. "See the blue you turn when I touch you. You were stolen from me by Odin and I have come to reclaim you."

Loki held back a scream as he looked down. "You're using magic." He replied. "This spell, it's in my spell books."

"You lie, my son." It laughed, its red eyes glinting in the dim light. "I am Laufey and you are Loptr. You are Jotunn."

Loki wrenched his arm from its grip and shot a spell with the other. Laufey flew backwards and Loki closed the door and locked it securely. His motions were out of shock and he slowly walked back to his mother. Once she embraced him he spoke.

"My spell didn't work."

"Which spell didn't work?" She asked smoothing his hair.

"The spell was supposed to only let family and friends in. Laufey is neither family nor friend." Loki answered weakly.

Frigga stayed silent as she held both boys close. When Odin finally came in it was a gruesome sight. His armor was covered in blood, both his own and others. He wore a scowl so fierce that even Frigga was intimidated and his eye patch had fallen off leaving a gaping hole where his eye should have been. His helmet was missing.

"All of the Jotunn have retreated. It is safe to come out." He said grimly

Frigga got up, telling Thor and Loki to stay in the room, and made Odin follow her out. When they finally came back in Odin crouched in front of the boys and placed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. With a smile he asked for them to tell him what had happened while he was gone.

Loki didn't look up so Thor spoke for him. "A Jotunn came in and we thought it was you. Loki ran up to it and it said wrong things. It lied."

"What did it lie about?" Odin asked.

"It said it was Laufey and that Loki was his son." Thor said. "It must've been very stupid to think a lie like that would work."

Odin nodded. "I'd like you both to come to me tomorrow. I have a surprise."

Both nodded, Thor happily and with excitement, Loki somberly.

~~~~  
Loki walked into the room his father wished to meet in with his head held high. He would not let Odin see the effect Laufey created on him.

"Hello son." Odin said from the balcony. "Come over here."

Loki obeyed and looked out upon the amount of ruin the Jotunn troops caused. Houses were trampled and buildings were coated with red splotches while in the distance the bi-frost could be seen but it looked warped.

"Something has been bothering you, has it not?" Odin sighed

"My spells." Loki replied without trying to lie

"Why your spells? You are the most powerful sorcerer of your age and you have beaten even your tutor in magical combat."

Loki stared forward and took a deep breath. "My spell wasn't supposed to let Laufey in. "

"What was your spell supposed to do?" Odin asked

"It was supposed to only let family and friends in. Not the enemy." Loki answered. "The spell never failed before."

Odin crouched down and looked at Loki. "Son, look at me."

Loki turned slowly.

"This is something I must hide from you for a bit longer." Odin sighed placing his hands on the sides of Loki's head. Loki fell asleep as the spell worked its magic. All memories of Laufey were erased. Odin picked Loki up and carried him back to his room. Frigga soon asked him what he'd done and he told her to make sure Thor would not breathe a word of the encounter with Laufey to anyone, especially Loki. When Frigga agreed Odin left to the bi-frost.

-  
I feel crappy about letting this be so short but I have to make this one short. The next one deals with the effects of this one. Trust me, I have no idea what I'm doing but I know it's gonna be good. Oh yah, the next chapter might have a of Sigyn/Loki in it and maybe Sif will un-knowingly flirt with Thor….That is, if you guess why the bi-frost is warped. :P Thanks for reading and all the previous reviews! 


	4. Dream

Sigyn had come to see Loki but instead ended up playing a game of hide and find with Thor and Sif. She was currently hidden behind a tall piece of garden shrubbery while Thor was the finder. Loki stalked behind her silently and put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't alert Thor to her position. Once she realized it was Loki she stopped shaking her head and he let go.

"I thought you were sleeping." Sigyn whispered.

Loki smiled. "I was, but father woke me up."

"Thor's coming." Sigyn said keeping her voice lowered

Loki laughed. "Thor won't find us unless we want him to. He forgot to put magic into the equation."

"That's unfair and you know it!"

"Is not. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

Sigyn glared a bit but asked. "About what?"

"Father says I can have a friend stay for dinner. Would you like to be my friend?" He asked looking into her sapphire eyes.

She smiled widely. "That would be lovely."

~~~~

Eventually Sigyn convinced Loki to let them be seen by Thor and play a game of no-magic tag with them. Loki had longer legs than the others so he was hardly ever it but when he was he made sure to aim for Thor first. Thor and Sif had endurance while Loki and Sigyn had speed so Sif and Thor were usually it. When the four became tired they laid in the garden until their stomachs rumbled with hunger and thirst.

"We should retrieve some apples from Idunns orchard. " Thor said sitting up.

Loki nodded. "I'm sure she'd be happy to give us some if we ask nicely."

Sif chuckled. "You and your manners Loki."

"Being polite is better than being rude." Loki replied calmly.

"You are a prince, take what you want!" Sif responded

"Just because I have a higher rank than Idunn does not mean I should forget the hours of teaching manners that Mother spent on me."

"I think it's nice." Sigyn said diffusing the fight. "Good manners create good kings and good kings create happy kingdoms."

Loki smiled very smugly and walked off with Thor to the orchard to ask for some apples.

~~~~

When they got back Sigyn and Sif were fighting verbally about something so Thor picked up his pace while Loki teleported over. Putting the apples down, he teleported Thor over as well.

"What are you fighting about?" Thor asked putting his score of apples down.

"Sif's trying to make me admit who I like." Sigyn replied.

"It's obvious!" Sif said frustrated. "But she just won't say it."

Loki laughed. Girls. "She doesn't have to tell you, Sif. Let her become acclimatized to the area before forcing her trust."

Sigyn smirked and Sif huffed out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I won't ask. For now."

~~~~

The two score of apples had been split into four groups of ten so each person had the same amount. Sif and Thor had played a very violent game of catch with theirs which resulted in Sif's hair becoming very sticky and knotted and Thor helping her remove bits of apple from her hair by the gardens river. Sigyn had eaten a couple of hers but the rest remained un-eaten and laid beside her. Loki however, had eaten only one of his and was using the others as magic practice. He gave some arms and legs, making them walk the ground and swat mosquitoes away while he turned others into various items like small statues of the four of them, a large, comfy seat that could fit twelve men easily, a parade of red birds who flew elegantly through the air, and many other things to show off to his friends and brother.

The last trick he did was to turn all nine of the apples into a large tower which Thor eagerly ran into and up the stairs. Once all were at the top they sat on the apple colored floor and stayed there until called out by one of the servants to get ready for dinner. Loki had the other three run out of the tower while he turned it back into apples and floated to the ground with his apples in a small bag he conjured up.

~~~~

Dinner was a small event with only the four children –Thor had invited Sif - and the Allparents. This time the dinner ware was silver instead of gold and Loki stayed to eat instead of running off with his dagger in hand.

"Have you shown your friends what the blade looks like, Loki?" Frigga asked after a sip of her wine.

"Oh no, I haven't. Only Thor's seen it." Loki answered.

Frigga smiled. "One of the guards reported that you and Thor had a match in the training room with your friends as audience. I thought you would have used your dagger in the fight."

"I did, I kept it hidden from their view." Loki explained happily.

"Who won?" Odin asked looking to Thor

"Loki did. I didn't anticipate what spells he would use so I lost." Thor said grinning widely.

"Really?" Odin asked. "Good job my Loki. That is truly an accomplishment."

Loki half-smiled knowing that it was only a half-compliment. "Thank-you father."

Sif and Sigyn shared a look with each-other. They picked up on Loki's un-happiness about not getting a full compliment.

"He was wonderful." Sigyn said feeling attention focus on her. "He won without having to hurt Thor at all. When he got close enough Thor even surrendered."

Thor smiled again. "Very true. He proves to be more than worthy to fight within the army's ranks."

Odin smiled and Frigga beamed. "I shall have to train with him privately like I do with you Thor." Odin said. "If he is to be able to be in our army he must learn some of the skills of might."

Loki's half-smile grew into a full on grin. "You promise?" He asked, un-used to this type of attention from his father.

"Every Tuesday and Friday." Odin promised with a nod.

Sif and Sigyn grinned to each-other as if giving a telepathic high-five. Odin set his attention onto Frigga which left the children to talk about whatever their minds wished. The topics ranged from Loki's apple tower to if Zachary, the kitchens head chef, would allow them to take a loaf or two of bread for an adventure through the town the next day.

When it came time for Sif and Sigyn to leave, Thor and Loki walked them to where they currently lived which was in the palace now since their houses had been commissioned for the construction crews who were rebuilding the farm buildings in the area. When all said goodbye Thor and Loki left to see Odin as they had been left notes on their seats to meet with him and Frigga after escorting their friend's home.

~~~~

"In a month I shall be leaving for Midgard." Odin announced. "I would like you both to accompany me."

Thor and Loki's eyes widened. A real trip through the bi-frost was rare but Odin usually was not the one taking them. Usually a scholar or tutor would take them on trips so they could learn about the realms but Thor proved to be too rambunctious for the trips to become regular.

Loki spoke first. "What will be doing?"

"Just a small visit to a forest I knew as a boy. If the mortals have not cut it down in their progression of technology."

"A vacation?" Loki asked. Usually Odin had more important reasons to leave Asgard.  
"Yes, a vacation. Your mother will take care of the kingdom whilst we are gone."

"Who will be here to protect mother in case the frost giants come back?" Thor questioned.

"We have many guards, and if worse comes to worse, I shall be able to fight for myself." She answered.

Odin smiled lovingly at his wife. "Now, both of you, to bed. I'm sure you've planned an adventure for tomorrow so go rest."

Loki and Thor nodded. "Yes, father." They said in unison before leaving the room.

~~~~

*Loki sat in a throne of ice looking down upon many people. All of these people were Jotunn and shouting 'Loptr' over and over again until he raised his hand to stop them. His hand was blue and had ridges from the knuckles to the wrist.

"I am only the prince my subjects." He said in a much different voice than usual. This one was more adult and had entered manhood. "Wait for my father and he will answer all your questions and more."

"Loptr." A deep, familiar voice said from behind him. "The time has come."

"Yes father." The Loptr voice replied. "I shall make the arrangements of my transformation."

"Good boy." The father said. "Go and prepare. I must speak with our subjects."

Loki teleported into a temple where he began to prepare. Various items were placed on a cold, stone table and he recognized them as the ingredients for a de-aging potion. A loud horn sounded and he picked up his pace of making the potion. Once the fire was hot enough he started putting ingredients in. Three leaves of thive, twenty ounces of mountain frost, a handful of bilge-snipe scales, and various other things. When the potion was done Laufey strode into the room.

"You must take the potion now, Loptr." He said in an urgent voice. "I will use the path you showed me to come into Asgard and fetch you in a half score years."

"Do not forget that along with de-aging me this potion also makes me forget my past. You will have to use patience if you wish for the new me to follow you."

"I will not forget." Laufey assured.

Loki nodded and drank the potion, feeling himself shrink and lose many memories in the process. Laufey picked him up and placed him onto a piece of fabric on the table.

"May Odin love you as he loves Thor. Goodbye my son."*

-  
Hey! I have a feeling that my subconscious made a plot for the story. I have no idea what that plot it but I can feel that it's happening. It's probably bad that I write like this all the time…. Nah, I know where I need to be but not the path I must take. Ooh, that was deep. Anyways, how'd you like that chapter?

Thanks for the follows and reviews! The more I get, the more I feel obliged to write.


End file.
